A Battle of the Heart
by Wolfeather101
Summary: A man in the corner of the room caught Tucker's attention. Black bangs covered his eyes but what was shown was the price of war. Scars webbed the man's face and Tucker was sure there was more beneath what he wore. Tucker turned to Hugo, "Who's that man over there?" "Danny Fenton." Tucker and Sam go to another timeline. A war, and a struggle as an undercurrent. Good luck with that
1. Chapter 1

**Alright this is just a scene from an unfinished oneshot so it's going to be very confusing. Basically Tucker and Sam have to go into an alternate dimension for some reason and when they get there there's a war happening (they also have to disguise themselves).**

 **So in this scene they had met some man named Hugo, who's the leader of the rebellion side. And they're at a bar drinking with the rest of the rebels. That's the basic run through.**

 **Enjoy, and I don't own Danny Phantom!**

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 **...**.. A man in the corner of the room caught Tucker's attention. Raven black bangs covered his eyes but what was shown was the price of war. Scars webbed the man's face and Tucker was sure there was more beneath what he wore.

Tucker turned to Hugo, who seemed to be on his third drink. "Who's that man over there?" He asked, pointing towards the strange man. Hugo frowned a little when he saw where Tucker was pointing.

"That there's Danny Fenton. A loner he is, ever since his friends died in the war. Poor fellow, hasn't been the same since then." Hugo's word stuck a cord in Tucker.

 _'Danny?'_ He numbly thought. _'_ That's _Danny's alternate self?'_

Hugo interrupted his thoughts before they could drift away.

"Maybe you should go meet him... It would do both of you good to get a few friends around here, or is that the scotch talking?" Hugo laughed loudly at this, but nobody paid them any attention. Tucker nervously stood up to greet an old friend. One that didn't even know who he was.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **So.. what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want me to continue, or do you want me to burn it with fire?**

 **Like I said, I have absolutely no idea where I was going to go with this, but the anticipation of Tucker or Sam meeting an alternate timeline Danny makes me want to scream, or I guess that's just the weirdness that is me. It's also extremely short, but I don't know what I could write that's not extremely bad. It was just a oneshot I needed out of my head so I could focus. If you want to continue on this, anyone, review and tell me and you can go right on ahead!**

 **But seriously, tell me what you think. I love hearing from people and I want to see what I should improve!**


	2. Journal Entry Tucker Foley

**Wow. I really didn't expect anyone to be interested in this... And I love you guys for reviewing and I hope I get more of that, but honestly, I hadn't any idea of how I could begin this, or even how it would end, so I would also love to read all your opinions and I'll choose which one would make most sense or feels best to put down.**

 **Again. this one is also short, but I feel like you guys deserve at least something, and I couldn't get anything else down, but I WILL continue this, and I won't give up on it as long as I get at least SOME support, which you guys have been providing me with so far, so thank you. Really.** ** _Anyways..._**

 ** _mbeebow99:_** **I am super glad you think so! I can't even remember how this rabid plot bunny got to my head, but it did, and this appeared! So Danny doesn't even know who they are and I'm not sure if he'll ever find out, but that's because they're in disguise and this will hopefully get you fantasizing even more. So here's the continuation for ya!**

 _ **Invader Johnny:**_ **You got it! I'm joyful that you're intrigued and I hope you can catch the tiny little important fact I put in here that is one of the whole points to this fanfic. If so, please tell me what it is, and I give you a little shout out and a cyber cookie. Although I'm probably gonna give you a shout out anyways! Thank you so much for reading!**

 _ **Ilysa Marso:**_ **Well here it is, hope you're satisfied for now! I am able but I do have a nagging writer's block that** ** _really_** **likes to visit me. Let's hope it doesn't for awhile, eh? And thanks! I'll try!**

 _ **Fun:**_ **Hope this gives you a temporary cure for your curiosity! And thanks for reading!**

 ** _Nobody:_** **Well here's part of that longer ff, and I totally agree with you on that. There's way too little travel another dimensional ffs but one I highly recommend is called Dear Friends from PrincessOfYourDreams, it's still not finished yet but it's really good!**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed and all who are reading!**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **Journal Entry; Tucker Foley**

 _I'll just start at the beginning. It was a beautiful day outside. It started as any other day. Drag myself out of bed, to go to (ugh) school, meet my friends at our lockers, etc. It even felt normal; Sam was complaining about her parents not respecting her opinions, Danny complaining about wanting to have normal parents._

 _He explained to us a few days ago that his parents were almost done with the huge hole in the wall they called the 'Ghost Portal', which they think will lead to the Ghost Zone- the place where ghosts reside. Their profession in "ghosts" made them the whack jobs in Amity Park._

 _I never would have believed- or suspected- what would happen oh so soon. It happened without a sign, without a warning. A great big flash of bright white light, the soft ticking of what I only just make out as clocks, and a feeling so strange no words can describe even the very brink of it. But as soon as it came, it was gone, seemingly taking all my senses as well with it._

 _I blinked a few times- or at least, I think I did- , but I then felt nothing, saw nothing, smelt nothing, heard nothing. A sudden light headedness took over and cast me into the depths of unconsciousness._

 _When I came to, my hearing had come first. The muffled noises becoming more clear and louder than before, but yet, they would fade in and out. I seemed to be hearing the nearing end of a conversation._

 ** _"...Would be useful..."_**

 ** _"... Strangers to become..."_**

 ** _"... Brilliant idea! But how... move them to..."_**

 ** _"...minute! One's waking..."_**

 _In the middle of it, I felt a sudden sharp pain in my arm. I started to black out again, but one thing was for sure. I was definitely not in Kansas anymore.._

 **XxXxXxXxX**

 **Still short, but hopefully satisfying for you all, if any of you have any idea where I should go with this, I'm glad to hear it, and although I might not take up the particular idea, be sure that I WILL consider it, and I will consider it well!**

 **Thank you all for reading, and if you want or need anything, please please review! I love hearing from my readers!**


End file.
